


First Warm Feeling

by kickstartaholic



Category: Superjail! (Cartoon)
Genre: Boner for the first time, M/M, Masturbation, Robots, Vibrators, Warden being shy and Jailbot being a good sport lol, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartaholic/pseuds/kickstartaholic
Summary: Basically Warden gets ”worked up” for the first time and Jailbot teaches him how to take care of it.





	First Warm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write anything :’)

 Deep within a faraway volcano, it was time for everyone to hit the sack in this hellhole of a jail. There were many riots and deaths today, more than usual. Everyone is on edge for some reason. The Warden, of course, didn't pay any mind to how violent the inmates are and is not even aware of how many people die a day. The Warden is always in his own La La Land. Not many things get to him. He is in a pleasant mood most of the time. Happy, ecstatic, jumping for joy! But, this night, he was feeling a mood he has never felt before. Jailbot had just finished getting the Warden ready for bed. His nightgown was put on perfectly along with his cap. He had gotten himself all cozy under his silky duvet and the lights were turned off. Jailbot pats the Warden’s head and bids him a good night.

About an hour into Warden’s attempt at falling into a deep sleep, he felt... warm. The feeling was in an area he never paid any mind to. His... ”nether regions”. The Warden felt a rush of slight panic and scurried to sit up in his bed. He threw his duvet off and paid his full attention to the feeling in his lap. As if it was his second nature, he called out ”Jailbot!!! Help me!”. Jailbot came rushing in at full speed and saw the warden breathing heavily and staring at his critics. Jailbot made a noise that translated to being confused. ”I don't know what's going on... I feel... weird! It's like all of my blood as rushed to this... thing!". Jailbot set his screen to a worried but grinning smile.

"What is this?!" Warden whispered to himself, shooting a worried glance to Jailbot. Jailbot floated over to Warden and patted his head, trying to calm him down a little bit. Jailbot put one of his ”hands” on the subject at hand and Warden shuddered, a blush spread over his cheeks and nose. "Wh... Do... Do that again..." Warden said in an exhale. Jailbot abided to Warden’s request and brushed his robotic claw over his heated erection. Warden was breathing unevenly and was pouring out whimpers that only he could hear. Jailbot moved the cloth that covered Warden’s member and it sprang up in an instant. ”Oh... I've heard about this kind of thing from the inmates... What is it called?” Jailbot put the word ”BONER” on his screen. ”Of course... I knew that.” He didn't know that. Jailbot put his claw back to his dick and ever so gently and slowly, pumped it. Warden already had a bit of precum to act as lubrication from all the unknown pent up tension. The Warden brought his hand up and bit it as he tried to stifle the lewd sounds coming from his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and bucked up slightly into Jailbot’s metal claw. It was cold, but his member was so hot that it felt like it was on fire

”Oh my god... Please... Hah- go faster...!” Warden breathed out as Jailbot slyly turned on his vibrate mode, sending a whole new wave of pleasure to Warden. His eyes shot open as he gripped his sheets and finally let out all of his absolutely filthy noises. The room was filled with the sound of vibration and The Warden’s moaning and yelping. ”Faster... Please! Haaa-! Th-There’s a feeling- Hoh-” Jailbot took that as a sign that Warden was close. Jailbot amped up the vibration speed to high and stroking to as fast as he could. Warden tried to say something until he arched his back and let out a yelp as a strong wave of pleasure washed over him and he came all over his stomach and nearly ripped the sheets off of his bed. He was left a sweating and panting mess as he stared up at the ceiling, catching his breath. ”That... That was crazy... How- how have I never done that before?” Jailbot retracted his metal arm and tucked the Warden back into bed after readjusting the sheets and covering the Warden back up so he was decent. ”Thank you, Jailbot. I think I have a new favorite activity.” Warden sighed out as Jailbot patted his head and went out to patrol the jail. The Warden drifted off into a peaceful slumber as he has discovered something great tonight.


End file.
